Silent Steps
by punkfunkdisco
Summary: Allan and Marian nearly get caught. Set during series 2. Allan/Marian, with an appearance from another character. Beta read by LiveJournal users precious rosie who thought up the title and nausicaa17.


Throughout his life, Allan had made many journeys.

Some, like those he had made from the outlaws' camp to The Trip, he regretted and some, like the journey he was making from his bedchamber to hers at this very moment, he did not; for this particular journey was his favourite.

Despite the events that led to him being in the castle, Allan could not help but love the position in which he now found himself. He would wait until the castle was quiet and then try his best not to make a sound as he walked through the corridors to her room. Excitement usually got the better of him and his attempts to move quicker along the silent corridors ended up in footsteps that seemed to deafen Allan's ears and threatened to wake even the deepest of sleepers. Once he turned the corner that led to her room a wicked grin would appear on his face as he thought about the events that would follow the pained opening of her door.

He lifted the door handle slowly, trying to reduce the amount of noise he knew it would make. He never knocked, relishing in the excitement of barging into her room unannounced, even though _she_ demanded his presence every night. The heavy handle creaked noisily as he turned it, but once the door was open and he was inside, everything else was forgotten.

Marian was never sure whether Allan would be visiting her each night or not. He was unpredictable and sometimes unreliable, but she was confident in his desire to be with her. She was often frustrated at having a diminished part in the decision and longed to be able to creep to _his_ room in the quiet of the night. She knew, however, that her gender and status dictated that this was not only impossible, but also unthinkable. As often as she was frustrated, though, Marian also felt flattered and delighted at the effort he made to be with her. She knew that if he was ever caught, he would be able to come up with an excuse and talk his way out of trouble, but there was always still an element of danger.

She wondered if the danger was the only thing that made their affair exciting; that there was nothing more than the thrill of the risks they took to be with each other. Then her mind flicked to his piercing blue eyes that never actually looked at her but were imagining all the things he could do to her instead. His thick hair that was so perfect for gripping when her emotions overwhelmed her, and he never dared complain no matter how tightly she clung onto him. Her body tingled as she thought of his hands that were always so rough on her smooth skin and how it was easier to feel him touching her this way.

No – for Marian, the excitement was not always in the danger.

"You alright there, Gorgeous?"

She turned over to face Allan. She would always lie with her back to the door in the attempt to give the impression that she was not waiting for him.

"Allan!"

"I'm not bein' funny, but you want to get that door handle oiled one day or else we're gonna get caught."

She sat up on the bed, taking in his wide grin and the sparkling eyes that could never conceal his feelings for her.

"Maybe that's why I have not had it oiled." She smiled her coy, yet knowing, half-smile of hers that Allan could never resist.

He walked over to her and, with a deep sigh of relief, collapsed next to her on the bed.

"You're all right if we get caught." Allan mused sadly "You can just run away to the forest and be with Robin." He looked up at her to catch her eye, "Whereas me? Well, I'm dead. Besides –" his blue eyes twinkled with mischief "you'll miss me when I'm gone."

Marian sighed and laid her head on his stomach, letting Allan gently play with her hair, feeling the soft curls against his fingers.

"I'm sure Guy would make provisions for you," she offered as she absent-mindedly smoothed out the bed sheets next to Allan's leg.

"I doubt it. I reckon he'd be the one to string me up!"

Marian giggled nervously, unsure, as she so often was, whether he was being serious or not. She leaned up to bring herself level with his face and kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna need more than that, Marian, I might die soon!" He added cheekily "An' soft kisses won't be what I'm thinking about when I've got a noose round my neck."

Marian giggled again and started to undo her night time chemise. Allan sat up and pushed her back down, kissing her long and hard until she stopped suddenly and pushed him ever-so-slightly away.

"What…"

"Shhh!" Her eyes were wide as she pushed her hand against Allan's mouth to silence him. She listened hard, trying not to think about Allan's tongue that had slipped through his lips and was tickling her fingers. She had to hold back more giggling as the tickling intensified.

"I thought I heard someone," she whispered with alarm.

"I was only joking about getting caught…" Allan started to explain.

"No, listen, Allan! I'm sure I can hear footsteps."

Allan furrowed his brow as he, too, listened closely. After a few seconds, he simply shrugged.

"I can't hear anything, love."

He leaned forward to resume kissing her when the distinctive sound of the door handle made them both jump and stare at one another in horror. Frantically searching the room for a hiding place Allan made a split-second decision and dashed behind the curtain, just as the intruder's head appeared from behind the big wooden door.

"Marian?"

"Sir Guy!" She felt her cheeks redden as she quickly gathered her bed sheets about her in an effort to hide the half-shed nightclothes. "What is the meaning of this intrusion? How dare you enter my bedchamber unwelcome and unannounced? And at this hour!"

"I…I'm sorry, Marian. Forgive me." Guy stared transfixed on Marian and her nightclothes for a fraction too long before taking a deep breath and averting his gaze, "I just came to check you were alright." His voice was strained with embarrassment and he had no idea how to explain his actions.

"Well no, I am not alright," she replied, somewhat indignant that he had taken such liberties at such a late hour, "I have been woken at this ungodly hour by someone who does not even have the courtesy to knock on my door first."

"I feared I would wake you if you were sleeping." Still embarrassed, he awkwardly examined the stonework of the floor but could not resist quick glances up at her.

"Will you not leave me?" Marian asked, still feeling distressed and very exposed. She was not only flustered at nearly being caught with Allan but she was embarrassed to be seen practically undressed in front of Gisborne. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him with a steely gaze, which she hoped would result in him leaving the room. Guy simply stepped through the door and stood awkwardly facing her.

"I wanted to ask you about…" He began to explain, before Marian took her chance to abruptly interrupt.

"We will talk in the morning, Sir Guy." She announced sharply before softening her tone when she noticed how incredibly vulnerable he looked as he stood tall and dark in the middle of her room, "I promise."

Guy was still struggling with where to look and, through her smiles, Marian prayed that Allan was keeping still behind the thin fabric of his hiding place. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud that she was sure Guy would hear it and realise what was amiss. He seemed to be thinking of something to say that would rescue the situation from complete awkward embarrassment. The uncomfortable silence gave Marian the opportunity to search her bedchamber for a means of escape.

"Sir Guy?" He looked up at her in relief, grateful for her intervention "I need to visit my privy chamber before I retire." Marian explained "May we continue this in the morning?"

"Very well." His voice tried to regain its usual control. "I will come again tomorrow, Marian"

"Thank you, Sir Guy." Marian held back the relief that she felt. "Good night."

As Guy walked towards the door, from the corner of her eye, Marian could see the curtain twitching. She gasped when suddenly Guy stopped at the door and turned to look at her. He gave her a brief apologetic smile and left, shutting the door behind him rather more quietly than he had first opened it.

Relieved, Marian collapsed on the bed and Allan poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"I think I might need to practise staying still."


End file.
